1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus in which electronic components and antenna units are provided inside the peripheral portion of a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-266681, for example, discloses a notebook personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “the notebook PC”) as an electronic apparatus in which antenna units are provided inside the peripheral portion of a housing (see paragraph [0032], and FIG. 4).
The disclosed notebook PC comprises antenna units provided on the opposite sides of the housing of a display unit. Each antenna unit has a structure in which an antenna ground section is interposed between a connection section and an electric-wave resonating section to make a power feeder, provided along an inner side surface of the housing, away from the electric-wave resonating section. This structure can prevent change of antenna characteristics due to variations in the position of the power feeder.
However, since the disclosed antenna units are each formed by pressing a single steel plate, if the power feeder is extended along the antenna ground section, it adversely affects the characteristics of the electric-wave resonating section.